jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Drax Industries
Drax Industries or Drax Enterprise Corporation is a company founded and owned by the billionaire industrialist Hugo Drax. Although primarily an aerospace company, the Drax Group also owns a number of subsidiaries worldwide, producing and transporting individual equipment components. It appears in the 1979 film Moonraker and was later re-imagined for the 2012 video game 007 Legends. Film appearances Drax Industries first appears in the 1979 film Moonraker, in which the villain, Hugo Drax, uses the company to further his scheme of wiping out the majority of humanity and replacing it with a new master race of 'perfect' human specimens. As an aerospace firm, the company is known for manufacturing the Moonraker space shuttles for NASA. Arriving in California, James Bond is given a brief aerial tour of the Drax Industries facilities by pilot Corinne Dufour. She shows him the main complex - a large-scale industrial area contained on the Drax Estate - where all the main production facilities for assembling the Moonraker shuttles (workshops, hangars, design and experimental blocks) are located. Aside from manufacturing the Moonraker shuttles the complex also houses research laboratories. Initially, the laboratories were secretly being used to develop a deadly nerve toxin. But by the time of the film's events production has been moved to another location - the Venini Glass factory in Venice. Venini Glass Later in the film, Bond follows confidential weapons blueprints to Venini Glass, a Venetian glass manufacturer originally founded by Bruno Venini and subsequently acquired by Drax Industries. Ostensibly a legitimate business, the glass-works' founder is notable for having crafted a glass-handled sword, the only one of its kind in the world, which was owned by General Menotti in the late 18th century. Its glass museum houses numerous examples of Venini's craftsmanship. However, following Drax's acquisition of the firm, their premises have secretly become the location where his doomsday weapon is assembled, with its glass components and the Black Orchid toxin produced on site. Carlos and Wilmsberg Inc. The completed devices are then shipped via import-export firm Carlos and Wilmsberg Inc. to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. As with Venini Glass, Carlos and Wilmsberg are also a subsidiary of the Drax Group. Manuela, an operative of Station VH, notes that they are very big importers in Rio and have have a warehouse on Carioca Avenue. Drax Air Freight Bond investigates the warehouse only to find it empty. Drax has moved the weapons via his haulage company, Drax Air Freight, to a secret launch facility located somewhere in the upper basin of the Amazon River. Operating from São Pedro airport, Drax Air Freight runs a fleet of Lockheed L-188 Electra aircraft. Ideology Hugo Drax's leadership places a strong emphasis on eugenics, as the billionaire uses Drax Industries to further his scheme of wiping out the bulk of humanity and replacing it with a new master race. Many of the company's employees physically reflect this principle. Business structure *''Drax Enterprise Corporation'' (also known as Drax Industries) **''Venini Glass'' (Subsidiary) **''C&W. Inc.'' (Carlos and Wilmsberg) (Subsidiary) **''Drax Air Freight'' (Subsidiary) Category:Organizations Category:Private companies Category:Criminal organizations Category:Criminal front organizations